Lunettes? Okey
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe, OS spécial Yuuki. Ça commence avec un Yuuki âgé de 7 ans qui grandit, et à partir de ce moment, on peut comprendre pourquoi il a un look si spécial, et surtout pourquoi de si grosses lunettes.


**Disclamer: **Alors ceux qui m'appartiennent sont: Mirie, Kirie, le docteur, (je dirai aussi la mère et le père. pour ceux qui ne sont pas à moi), Lura et heu.. je crois que c'est tout les autres pas à moi ^.^

**Genre: **Révélation, et un peu de tragédie (mais pas comme s'il y avait un mort =.=), je sais pas vraiment comment qualifier ce OS, vraiment =.=

**AUTRES:** Je voulais aussi préciser que tous ce qui est la est fictif, et surtout que les données en médecine sont vraiment fausses, (et si c'est vrai c'est vraiment par pure coïncidence)

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

Pourquoi? Surement pour avoir la classe.

En es-tu sure? Il y a peut-être un réel réponse.

****

_18 mars 1995_

_......  
_

J'en ai mare, vraiment mare de me faire emmerder, mais je n'ose pas les frapper, car laisser la violence me dominer pourrait abimer mes mains, alors que maman me dit même de ne pas trop faire de sport ou n'importe quoi qui pourraient les abimer, j'y tiens comme la prunelle de mes yeux.

Je me demande pourquoi Kirie et Mirie, les jumeaux de la classe, et ainsi que mes sois disant "amis", me demandent de les suivre. Je n'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec eux, se sont mes seuls amis, si je peux dire ça. Depuis tout petit, je me mur dans un mutisme, c'est les seuls qui ont essayé de m'approcher. Et puis quoi, on a neuf ans, enfin presque neuf ans pour ma part, que peuvent-ils bien me faire? Ce sont mes amis non? Oui, je pense que même s'ils font des choses pas très bien avec moi, ce sont mes amis. Mon mutisme me cause des problèmes, je suis le souffre douleur de la classe. Mais je me tais et ne me plains pas, ça leur passera bien un jour.

Je les suis donc depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, c'est bizarre, on s'est échapper de l'école. Pour moi, c'est une première. Il m'emmène en me poussant presque, sur une des collines de la ville, on y va souvent pour regarder les étoiles. Enfin quand les parents sont d'accords, ce n'est pas vraiment loin de nos maisons et de l'école, donc sa va.

Arriver en haut, ils ont l'air de réfléchir. Je ne comprends pas trop.

- Je peux voir tes mains, me demanda de sa voix toute fluette Mirie, la fille des jumeaux.

- Oui, tiens, je les lui montre tout sourire, elle est une gentille fille.

Son frère m'en prend une et la regarde.

- Il y a un problème? Demandai-je inquiet de leur attitude.

- En faite, je me demande ce que les adultes trouvent à tes mains, me répondit-il me plissant les yeux.

- Maman et papa me disent que je fais de la magie avec. Lui déclarai-je en reprenant les paroles de mes parents.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'à toi? Me posa froidement la voix de gamine de Mirie.

- Hein?

Je ne comprenais pas ce changement d'attitude. Elle sortis alors de la poche de sa petite robe bleu ciel une petite pierre qui avait l'air assez tranchante. La frayeur se vit naitre sur mes trais, maman et papa ne m'aimeront plus si mes mains s'abiment. j'essayai alors de reprendre mes mains, je récupérais tant bien que mal la droite, mais la gauche, ils la tenaient fermement.

- Non, pas mes mains, pourquoi?

Ils ne répondirent pas, alors dans un dernier sursaut, avant que la pierre grise ne touche ma main, je la tirai d'un coup sec. Mon épaule se déboita, le mouvement me fit perdre l'équilibre, la douleur me fit pleurer. Me sentant alors basculer vers la pente, de ma main droite, je ramenai douloureusement la main de mon bras déboiter contre mon ventre, pour les protéger du mieux que je peux. Et me roulai en boule lorsque je sentis le premier choc contre mon dos de la terre.

Je roulai, roulai et roulai encore. Mes yeux étaient fermer et clos. J'avais mal, les chocs taper dans mes tympans et contre moi. Je priais pour mes mains n'aient rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, une douleur inconnus se fit sentir à mon œil gauche. Je venais de percuter une pierre aussi tranchante que tenait les jumeaux. Eux, je les entendais crier et courir sur le côté. Le choc de la pierre contre mon œil fut horrible, je sentis ma paupière se fendre, un nouveau cri de douleur me traversa la gorge qui était elle serrée. Le liquide chaud et rouge me noya l'œil, je ne pouvais rien faire de ce malaise dans ma tête. Le sang tambourinait, j'avais mal, très mal.

Ma chute s'arrêta un peu après que ma paupière soit fendue, je me relevai avec le peu de force qu'il me restais, ma main droite lâcha mon bras qui retomba lui assez lourdement ce qui tira sur l'épaule et me fit gémir encore un peu. Je ne voulais plus bouger, je voulais me recoucher dans l'herbe et attendre. Je me forçai alors à me lever. je posai ensuite ma main valide sur mon œil balafré pour le cacher? Non juste pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement sans bien sur y arriver.

Je me trainais vers l'école, il fallait que j'y arrive. Et même en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pus passer le grillage, ma classe se trouver au rez-de chaussé, j'entendis alors un cri, je tournai sans attendre grand chose ma tête, ça me percuter encore le cerveau. Je vis alors avant de tomber pour m'endormir les visages plein de terreur de Mirie et Kirie, ils se tenaient par la mains, se mordant les lèvres, les yeux en pleurs, comme des gamins de sept ans quoi. Puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

......

_06 novembre 1995_

......

Mon corps est lourd, très lourd, je bouge enfin, je commence mal avec mes doigts. Ils sont je le sens en bon état. Je bouge ensuite les coudes, les épaules, mes doigts de pieds. Tout fonctionne, c'est un miracle? On est quel date? J'ai dormis longtemps? Pourquoi ma tête est affreusement lourde, elle fait mal. C'est désagréable, j'ai quelque chose de serrer autour, j'entends des pleures, des larmes, des bras, que j'aime m'entoure le dos. Ils se calment. Maman m'embrasse sur la joue, je sens ses larmes contre celle-ci.

- Yuuki, yuuki?? tu nous entends?

- Oui, papa, le bandage ne gêne pas mes oreilles. Il s'est passé quoi?

- On ne sait pas, on sait juste que tu es tombé de la colline.

- MES MAINS?? Criai-je affoler qu'elles aient quelque chose, alors que je n'avais rien sentis.

- Mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, elles n'ont rien. Sa va, les médecins ont dit que tu les avaient protéger avec ton corps, mais franchement, tu aurais du les utiliser pour te protéger toi. J'ai vraiment eu peur, sanglota ma maman.

- Maman, si, tu avais dis, qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à elle, j'ai crus que tu, que vous ne m'aimerez plus sinon.

Je sentis alors l'étreinte de mon père autour de mon petit cœur.

- On t'aimera toujours, que tu joues de la musique où pas.

J'essayai alors tout de même d'ouvrir les yeux, malgré le bandage.

- AIE.

- Yuuki, s'offusqua mon père, arrête n'essaye pas d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi? Quel ont-ils?

Un voix inconnus se fit alors entendre, sa venus apporta aussi sec une bouffer de médicaments.

- Monsieur, madame, alors votre garçon s'est enfin réveiller, personnellement, je n'y croyais presque l'entendis s'approcher du lit, il prit mon bras droit dans la main. Gamin, tu as eu de la chance, je ne sais même pas comment tu as pus aller jusqu'à ton école amocher comme tu étais.

- Docteur, je suppose que vous êtes le docteur, pourquoi j'ai ça sur ma tête??

- Je suppose, bon petit, il faut que tu écoutes bien, on est aujourd'hui le six novembre, ça fait un peut moins de sept mois que tu étais dans le coma. Ton épaule fut facile à soigner, tu n'avais en plus rien de casser. Le problème, c'est que pendant ta chute, ton œil gauche à percuter une pierre, et c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort. Nous avons réussi à recoudre difficilement la paupière mais tu as une cicatrice plutôt conséquente. On attendait aussi que tu te réveilles pour pouvoir t'emmener voir un ophtalmologue pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas trop de problème.

- Ah.. je serrai défigurer à vie alors.

- je ne dirai pas défigurer mais oui, il te restera une marque. Bon, essaye de te reposer là. il est vingt deux heures.

...

Le lendemain matin, j'eus un léger vertige, ma tête tourna, lourde, très lourde. Je sens frapper le sang dans mon cerveau, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur contre mes oreilles. c'est étrange, normalement, je serrai mort de peur, je tremblerai comme une feuille, mais non, peut-être à cause de mon mutisme? peut-être parce que je trouve intéressant le fait que j'ai dormis pendant près de sept mois sans m'en rendre compte. Je sentis alors une main chaude se poser sur mon front, puis sur mon avant bras, surement pour vérifier mon pouls.

- Tu es réveillé? Me questionna le docteur.

Je grognai en faisant un léger mouvement de la tête.

- Donnes moi ta main, je vais t'emmener chez l'ophtalmologue qui va s'occuper de toi.

Je fais un hochement de tête, et tends ma main jusqu'à qu'il la prenne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit une porte, la referma derrière nous. Il me mit entre les mains une chaise, ou plutôt une sorte de tabouret, pour que je puisse m'assoir sans avoir la peur de tomber. Puis la porte de la pièce se réouvrit, laissant passer une odeur douce de vanille. Un murmure s'éleva alors entre les deux docteurs.

- Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant, j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir. Et la présence de mon médecin s'effaça dans le frottement de la porte qui se ferme.

Et après qu'il soit partit, la femme commença à me parler un peu plus fort.

- Alors pour commencer, n'essaye surtout pas d'ouvrir les yeux, en tout cas n'essaye pas tant que je ne le demande pas, Car sinon, on pourrait avoir un petit problème.

J'hochai de nouveau la tête et attendis. Ses mains expérimentés naviguèrent autour de ma tête, elle faisait forme d'une légère pression par moment en me demandant si j'avais mal ou pas. Elle m'informa que son premier diagnostic fut assez bon.

- Tu ne bouges plus maintenant.

Puis sur le côté de ma tête, près de mon oreille droite j'entendis un coup de ciseaux sur le bandage. Je me forçais à résister à l'ouverture de mes yeux. Le bandage se des serra lentement autour de ma tête, et cela faisait grandement du bien. . Et enfin, je ne sentis plus rien sur mon visage.

- Je vais éteindre la lumière pour comme ça, lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux, tu ne te bruleras pas les rétines, n'oublions pas que tu n'as pas vus la lumière depuis déjà six mois et demi.

Elle passa ses doigts sur ma paupière gauche, qui bizarrement frémit de elle-même.

- Maintenant essaye de les ouvrir, c'est tout à fait normal si ça fait mal, mais oblige toi à le faire. M'encouragea-t-elle.

Mes paupières semblaient collé, ça tirer, mon œil droit céda sans trop de difficulté, car il me fallut quand même dix bonnes minutes, surement à cause de trop longtemps de fermeture. Par contre, le gauche je n'y arrivais vraiment pas.

- J'y arrive pas, gémis-je avec un soupçon de peur.

- Hum, sa va être problématique, bon, je vais allumer une lampe progressive pour que la lumière n'agresse pas ton œil ouvert.

Elle appuya sur un bouton, et vingt minutes plus tard environ, je voyant parfaitement la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je détaillai en premier lieu l'ophtalmologue, jeune, assez mince et grande, des cheveux noir couper au carré, une paire de lunettes, de doigts blanc et fin. Et un colle roulé violet foncé dessous sa blouse blanche, sur laquelle, il était épinglé une carte avec son nom._ Dr. Mishina_. Puis, je redécouvre le monde extérieur, la vue j'aime vraiment voir, c'est étrange, on dirais que je n'ai vraiment jamais vus. posa alors trois doigts devant mon visage.

- Combien j'ai de doigts là?

- Heu trois.

- Tu l'as dis au pif?

- Non, je vois tous parfaitement.

-Ça c'est une très bonne nouvelle. J'avais déjà fais des scans de tes yeux, mais on ne sait jamais. Bon, par contre ton œil gauche. Je pense que je vais devoir t'aider.

- Comment ça?

- Tiens toi bien au tabouret.

Elle s'approche de moi, s'assit sur une chaise juste en face de moi. Elle posa ensuite ses doigts contre ma paupière.

- je vais juste un peu tirer, d'accord?

Je tremblai un peu sous ses paroles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tous va bien aller, c'est mon métier. Sourit-elle.

- Hum.

- Tu peux crier si tu le souhaites, c'est normal, mais surtout ne bouges pas!

Elle prit alors un genre de scalpel, pris ma paupière entre ses deux doigts, et laissa glisser doucement son objet sur la fente de mon œil. Je n'osai même pas bouger un petit doigt de peur que sans faire exprès elle me l'enfonce dans l'œil. Elle coupa je ne sais quoi, mais cela ne me fit pas du tout mal. Quelques secondes après, mon œil s'ouvrit de lui même. Par contre, j'eu une impression très étrange avec. Elle planta son regard noir dans mon œil qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, et fit une sale moue.

- il y a un problème?

- Hum... Tu vois comment ?

- un peu flou, comme si on m'avait mis un voile blanc devant l'œil.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Mais ça par contre, c'est irréversible.

Mon cœur se serra, je comprends pas, j'aurai un voile blanc toute ma vie.

- T'inquiète pas, oui tu auras un voile toute ta vie, mais avec les années, il s'atténuera, mais malheureusement, à cause de ça, on ne peut pas reprendre ta cicatrice.

- Hum... Et sinon, pourquoi j'ai pas eu mal?

- Parce que... T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, en plus si tu souhaitais avoir mal, faillais juste le dire.

- Non, sa va, sinon, je vais faire quoi maintenant?

- Tes distances et quelques autres choses ne sont pas encore bien appliquer dans ta tête, t'inquiète je parle en version simple pour que tu comprennes, donc, tu auras quatre mois de rééducation avec moi.

......

_22 mars 1996_

......

- Hey, Yuuki, sa va?

- Oui, Lura.

- Hé, tu sors de l'hôpital maintenant, alors c'est plus Lura, c'est .

Je lui souris, et nous repartîmes avec mes parents, ça fait maintenant un an que je n'avais plus vu ma petite maison. C'est cool. J'ai toujours se voile blanc, mais comme l'avait dit Lura, il s'est atténué. Mais d'après son diagnostic, je ne peux pas l'effacer plus que maintenant. Ma cicatrice sinon, j'ai vraiment flipper lorsque je l'ai vu, de haut en bas, elle commence dans le creux qu'il y a entre l'orbite et l'œil et elle termine au milieu de la deuxième partis de l'œil. Heureusement que c'est recousu, sinon j'aurai fais des cauchemars de moi-même.

Je n'ai pas perdu le niveau en cours, car elle m'a appris des choses pour garder mon niveau, j'ai pus aussi beaucoup m'entrainer au clavier, je suis content. Au moins maintenant je n'aurai plus besoin d'amis, surtout comme les deux là, je n'ai rien contre eux maintenant, car je m'en fiche, ils ne valent même pas la peine que je les mette dans mon estime. J'ai aussi améliorer mon écoute et mes oreilles, car parfois, il y avait des problèmes avec mes nerfs ou je ne sais quoi dans mes yeux donc, parfois pendant deux trois heures, je perdais ma vus, c'était vraiment très étrange. Mais Lura m'a préciser que ça n'arrivera plus, et que si malheur ça le fait, il faudra directement aller à l'hôpital. Et tout les six mois environs je doit aller me faire osculpter.

- Mon chéri, tu descends?

......

_15 Décembre 2006_

......

Enfin, j'ai enfin réussis à avoir mon satané diplôme, mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus trop trop dur, je suis content. Nan mais genre le jury, c'est trop des fou, parce que je ne voulais pas enlevé mes lunettes qu'ils voulaient me disqualifier. Oui des lunettes, pas de vu, des mouches pour pas qu'on puisse voir mes yeux. Ça fais plus de dix ans que j'ai cette cicatrice, et j'ai compris qu'elle faisait peur, j'ai essayé de cacher mes yeux avec une mèche, mais non, ça ne fonctionnait pas alors, les grands mots, les grands moyens. J'étais obliger, car enfaite, se sont les parents d'élèves qui ont demandé que je fasse quelque chose pour elle. Je faisais trop peur à voir pour rester normal, je l'avais sentis venir. Ça m'a encore plus enfoncer dans mon mutisme, et je me suis entrainais à fond pour réussir ce foutus diplôme. Je veux être reconnus, je veux me venger de tous. Je veux réussir même étant un balafré toute ma vie. Je me fiche de ce que les autres penses, mais je les mets quand même pour faire oublier mon visage.

Bon, j'accepte de dire que ce n'est pas que à cause de mes lunettes, mais aussi, je dirai ma tenue vestimentaire. J'ai pas trop chercher, je voulais qu'ils me jugent que sur ma musique. Par contre, il est vrai que je devrai couper mes cheveux, car là ils commencent un peu à me gêner.

Maintenant j'ai plus qu'à attendre l'occasion et mis présenter de gré ou de force.

......

_5 mai 2007_

......

Pourquoi je stresse comme ça, ok je vais jouer devant, enfin des gens célèbres, le groupe An Cafe, Comme leur guitariste Bou est partis en avril dernier, ils recherchent de nouveau membres, une guitare bien sur, et miraculeusement, un clavier. Bon, je n'ai absolument pas envie de perdre juste à cause de mon visage. Je mets alors grosse lunettes, de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas mes yeux, et une perruque à boucle, et comme ça, ben on ne me reconnais pas tout simplement. J'ai vraiment ris lorsque ma mère à crier "UN VOLEUR" lorsqu'elle m'a vue tout à l'heure. Et sinon niveau fringue, je me suis déchainer sur les couleurs qu'on ne fasse pas trop attention au haut de ma personne.

J'attends dans la fil depuis maintenant déjà une heure vingt cinq, j'ai entendus quelques personnes jouaient, et personnellement je pense avoir ma chance, bon, pour être franc, je n'y crois pas trop, mais ça reste une expérience intéressante. En plus, la porte d'entrée se rapproche tout le temps, c'est vraiment intéressant. Mon cœur bas vite, encore plus vite, je pourrai jouer un morceau sur ses battements, c'est vraiment impressionnant.

J'entre alors enfin dans la salle, se sont juste des hommes, juste des hommes, des tout petits hommes, ok je m'arrête de penser des conneries pour me détendre et me calme.

- Bonjours.

- mouai, bonjour bonjour, bon, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, ton CV, demanda-t-il assez sèchement.

Je lui donne, il n'a pas l'air d'être très content ce chanteur, comment on dit déjà? Ah oui, Nyappy.

- Excuse le, il est presque à bout de nerf là. Me rassura presque le bassiste du groupe.

- Intéressant, tu as une formation musical, tu vas donc peut-être pas nous sortir une énième bouse.

Il me détailla du regard de haut en bas.

- Ton style est plutôt intéressant, on verra d'abord si avec le son ça fonctionne.

- Je peux commencer par une de mes compos?

- Attention les oreilles.... désolé, tu peux y aller.

J'installe alors mon clavier. Crack mes doigts, souffle un bon coup, et les laisse glisser rapidement sur les touches, je ferme mes yeux cacher, et me laisse moi-même emporter dans ma composition.

- Tu joues bien, combien d'année d'expérience?

- dix-sept.

- Heu.. tu as quel âge déjà?

- J'en ai vingt, j'ai commencé à trois ans c'est pour ça.

- Kanon? T'en dis quoi?

- Moi j'aime bien, il a un style assez perso, ce qui pourrai un peu le démarque du groupe ce qui serai assez cool, sinon, sa compo est plutôt intéressante. Et surtout, il est vraiment meilleur par rapport à tous les autres qu'on a reçu.

- Bon, comme dans un sens ça commence franchement à me saouler, et que je m'emmerde à écouter des rebuts de la musique, il se leva. J'accepte, enfin nous acceptons de toi dans notre groupe, il me tend sa main que je prend grand sourire.

- Trop merci.

- Je vais prévenir le manager, il va s'occuper de ton contrat.

Il s'en va, Kanon me posa quelques questions, l'autre silencieux toujours, j'ai quand même bien l'impression qu'on va s'entendre.

- Miku!! On va boire?

Il revient souriant cette fois, comme si on lui avait dit que sa punition était relevé.

- Ouaip, j'ai envie de décompresser, car demain, on se tape des guitaristes.

Je faisais alors pas très attention, il me frappe dans le dos, je perdis l'équilibre, mes genoux se posèrent par terre et mes lunettes tombèrent sous leu yeux.

- Et merde....

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je me releva, remis mes lunettes et commença à ranger mes affaires, c'est à dire mon instrument.

- Désoler de vous avoir fais perdre votre temps, je savais qu'avec mon visage, sa ne fonctionnerai pas, bon, désoler de vous avoir gênez.

Je commença partir lorsqu'on me tient la manche.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Me dit Miku.

- Hein?

- On dit tout le temps de ne pas juger la musique sur l'apparence, alors pourquoi tu ne pourrai pas venir dans le groupe? Tu joues super bien.

- Oui, mais je pense que la cotte de votre groupe baissera avec un balafré.

J'arrachai ma manche de sa main.

- On te dit que tu peux venir, que ça nous gêne pas, et toi tu te casses, me coupa violemment les premières paroles de Teruki.

Je le regardai fixement, j'avais la nette impression qu'il me voyait à travers mes verres.

- Oui, surement, enfaite, jouer avec vous ne me gêne pas, c'est surtout me montrer en public, enfin devant trop de public comme ça.

- Ben si tu veux, tu peux garder le style vestimentaire avec lequel tu as joué devant nous. Comme ça, tu pourras même te démarquer, et tu auras un air mystérieux derrières tes lunettes. Aller dis pas non, j'ai pas encore envie d'écouter, ou plutôt de me détruire les oreilles.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus le chois maintenant?

- Si tu l'as toujours, mais si tu ratais une si bonne occasion, c'est que tu es vraiment bizarre.

- Yuuki, ne t'inquiète pas, Teruki n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, mais tu comprends, on est tous les trois un peu sur les nerfs, car c'est pas vraiment la première audition, alors on peux franchement te le dire, on a en plus que par dessus la tête. Et ch'ui content qu'on aie trouvé un mec sympathique.

......

_8 février 2008_

......

J'aime beaucoup, je suis en plus super content d'avoir accepter, tous les cinq on s'entend comme les cinq doigts de la main, ma cicatrice ne les gêne pas, et grâce à mes lunettes, personnes ne le sais, et personne n'a peur ou autre. Je suis vraiment content. Je suis aussi étonné de voir que j'ai plein de fans, si elles savaient.... J'espère qu'elles m'aimeront toujours autant, au moins, ça prouverai qu'elles m'aiment pour ma musique, et un peu moins pour moi physiquement.

Je trouve aussi drôle, une photo sois disante de moi circule sur le net, pauvre fans, ce n'est absolument pas moi, mais bon, laissons les au moins rêvé. Je promet que je leur montrerai un jour la vérité.


End file.
